lip stain
by Devil Lace
Summary: "I told you," The blond leaned down, pursing her lips and pressing them firmly against Kairi's neck, pulling back, and smiling when it left a perfect red lip print on her skin. "I'm a devil tonight."  Kairi x Namine Halloween-themed fluff


Author's Note: Hooray for shoujo-ai. I haven't written one in a while and after reading a few yuri stories I had to write my own. And Kairi x Naminè is probably my favorite by far for yuri. They just look so cute together. So here we are, and just in time for Halloween, a little Halloween-theme one-shot. Hope you enjoy and if you do, please review!

lip stain  
>a Kairi x Naminè one-shot<p>

-**o**-o-**o-**o-**o**-

"Just tell me what you're dressing up as Naminè."

"No, I told you it's a surprise."

Kairi let out a soft sigh and carefully placed a pair of fluffy white cat ears atop her head. After adjusting her red hair around the headband until it looked perfect, she looked at her reflection with a satisfied smile. She admired the outfit she had so carefully picked out for this Halloween evening. She had searched and searched for the entire month, picking out the best dress, the best accessories, the best shoes, and finally tonight was the night she got to debut it.

An outfit as cute and girly as they came; perfectly suited for her personality. A short white baby doll, complete with a bow across the bust and fur trim on the hem. Cute, dainty ballet shoes lay strewn by the door, waiting to be slipped on upon leaving. Around her neck, a white choker, with a tinkling jingle bell. The perfect mix of femininity and sexuality

"I'm finished." Kairi announced with a pleased smile as she lightly tapped at her bell, listening to it jingle. "Almost done?" She asked as she glanced over towards the bathroom, which was currently closed and occupied by Naminè.

"Yeah, I'm just about done." She called out and the door opened slightly. "Okay, don't laugh." She peeked out from behind the wall, looking at an anxious and grinning Kairi. Slowly she stuck one foot out and Kairi could already see she was wearing red heels.

"Come on, I'm sure you look fine." Kairi encouraged and with a deep breath, Naminè stepped out from behind the wall, tugging down at her body-hugging, short, red dress.

Kairi's cheeks may have tinged just as red as Naminè's outfit. Red dress, red heels, little devil horns atop her crown of blond hair, and to top it all off, a pretty red pout. Kairi had never seen her wear red lipstick before, but she sure did look pretty.

"Wow Nami." Kairi breathed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear shyly.

"You don't think it's too much?" The blond questioned, slowly and a bit wobbly walking towards Kairi. Naminè usually only wore flats so tall heels like that were probably a challenge.

"Not at all. You look…" Kairi paused, trying to find the right words but being at a loss, she could only breathe softly, "you look so pretty."

Naminè giggled, grabbing her girlfriend's hand and using her other hand to tug lightly at her soft cat ears atop her head. "So do you."

Kairi knew she didn't look half as sexy as Naminè did but she was too shy to voice that. She simply grinned and placed her hands on the other's tiny waist. "Why a devil?" She giggled, knowing that her girlfriend was far from that. The blond was a shy and quiet artist who was always polite and wore a lot of white. Not red. Red was bright and attention-calling and loud

"Well…" Naminè began as she pulled Kairi towards the bed to sit upon it next to her. "Since Halloween's your chance to be something or someone else, I decided I wanted to be devilish tonight." She reached over to the dresser beside the bed and picked up a lipstick that was there. Kairi watched as she applied it to her soft lips and then grinned at her in a way that she had never really seen before. Devilish was the perfect word to describe it.

"Well I like it. But just because I'm dressed as a cat don't expect me to purr." Kairi replied flirtingly as she lightly pushed Naminè's shoulders.

"Aw, okay, but I wouldn't mind." They both shared a giggle and as they sat kneeling on the bed, their hands on each other's sides, Naminè curled her arms around Kairi and whispered, "You make a cute kitten though." She leaned in, kissing her girlfriend softly and chastely. Her lipstick stained Kairi's lips with red and Naminè, enjoying that visual, had an idea.

"What's that look about Nami?" Kairi questioned but Naminè said nothing and instead, pushed the other lightly against the bed. She giggled in surprise, looking up at the mischievous-looking blond, who was climbing on top of her, back arched, their bodies nearly touching. Kairi's breath hitched in her throat as she placed her hands on the other's shoulders. "What are you doing?" She asked, biting her lip when Naminè leaned down close. The sweet smells of vanilla drifted to her nose, the smell of Kairi's perfume dizzying, but in the best way.

"I told you," The blond leaned down, pursing her lips and pressing them firmly against Kairi's neck, pulling back, and smiling when it left a perfect imprint on her skin. "I'm a devil tonight." She pressed her lips to Kairi's collarbone, leaving another lip print. "Now, let's see how many lips I can leave on you before you squirm." She giggled and with that she began to leave a trail of lips across Kairi's skin.

-**o**-o-**o-**o-**o**-

"I'm dressed as the Key blade Wielder so I get to top tonight." Sora announced happily as he waved his so-called "Key Blade" in front of the other's face. "The Key blade Wielder is the hero after all."

Riku pulled down the cloth covering his mouth to reply, "That's just a stupid show Sora." With a confident smirk, he ruffled the other's hair. "You know I'll always top."

"You're just mad my costume owns yours." Sora said laughing as he wrapped his arm around Riku's shoulders.

"A ninja's still cool." Riku muttered quietly before turning to the door to their friend's house. "What's taking them so long?" He asked, rapping his knuckle against the door again. Inside, the two boys could faintly hear laughing and light footsteps.

And as if on cue, Naminè opened the door, hair and clothes a bit messy and lipstick smeared. "Sorry guys, Kairi and I were just finishing getting ready." She giggled as she adjusted her dress and tried to fix her hair.

"Looks like someone got a treat." Riku snickered and he was right, he realized, when he and Sora saw Kairi scurrying to the bathroom, covered with lips.

-**o**-o-**o-**o-**o**-

Author's Note: Geez, this was hard to write and I have no clue why :o This was inspired by reading yuri fanfiction, lipstick, and sexy Halloween costumes. I hope you enjoy! I sure enjoyed writing this.


End file.
